Play That Funky Music
by TransformCobra
Summary: Quinn gets her funk on, and ends up living with Mercedes. What will she find different in Mercedes' place than Puck's? Spoilers Ep. 1x21 "Funk"


Author's Note: I've been having horrible writer's block but I'm not sure if you guys will like this one. It's my first none gay guy story...Shocking right? Of course this is from Ep. 1x21 Funk I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy does and he is genius! Nor do I own any music lyrics in my stories So enjoyXD

* * *

"What is funk? Its soul meets anger, its passion and emotion." Mercedes eyes widen slightly and she straightens her posture. She was so going to get funky! Vocal Adrenaline doesn't do funk they are a machine, a soulless beat that has never done a funk number at any point of time. Mr. Schuester was doing his little "Funky Town" tone and a weird shimmy like move.

"You guys don't have to worry, I got this one covered" Mercedes said looking at Artie and Tina then to Schuester.

"Cool" Mr. Schuester replied.

"Hold on a second, I want a chance to get funky too" Quinn was kind of upset that everyone was going to seat this assignment out and she was hating her life. This assignment was made for her. Everyone was giggling.

"Good one Quinn. You even sound funny when you say it." Mercedes was soul and funk. She got it all.

"You said funk was about soul and anger, I have plenty of both. Look at me? Look at my life? I'm furious"

"Let's be honest, when you white people get funky you end up with KC and the Sunshine Band." Everyone was giggling at Mercedes racist remark. Artie mumbled something to himself.

"Mercedes' racism aside I will have something prepared for tomorrow" Quinn was happy that Schuester gave her a chance. She needed to get her anger out. It was hard for her to even shave down there. She hated have hair stubbles down on her crotch. She would never ask Puck because he would turn into a sex scene in the bathroom. But her hormones were totally off and on all the time.

"Hey babe you want me help?" Puck asked stepping into the bathroom. Quinn was holding her razor in hand debating on trying or not.

"No, I can wait til after the pregnancy." Quinn answered softly to herself. Her phone went off; she was texting someone that Puck wanted to know about.

"Who the hell is Monica? You better not be going all lesbian on me?" Puck came to conclusion to fast.

"No I'm not she is one of my dancer for tomorrow you idiot" Quinn snarled at him.

"Okay, what ever! I have to go to work anyway" Puck said wearing his cleanest khakis and a white t shirt and was heading for the door.

"Wait! Work as in a job?" Quinn questioned.

"Yea, remember that Finn and I slashed the tires to Vocal Adrenaline, well Finn thought it was a good idea to get jobs to pay them off. Whatever" Puck wasn't thrilled to work at Sheets and Things.

Quinn went into the room and saw that there was a pile of clean clothes his mother forgot to fold. She sat on the bed got his laptop and searched It's A Man's World. She still needed to polish off the song and she began folding clothes, thinking about her child in her arms after birth.

The next day, she was nervous about her performance later on. She was walking to her English class as Karofsky was about to walk past.

"Watch were you're going prego?" Karofsky yelled over the other teens in the hall. This just proved that she needed the respect and gave her confidence to do the song today. _Fucker_

"Okay so Quinn it's your day to show us your funky side." Mr. Schuester gestured. Quinn took a deep breath.

-For some of us just simply getting to class takes us a little bit longer

When you're pregnant you are responsible for two lives

And you're walking down the hallway oppressed by the man-

Quinn told see Mercedes move her head and say Oh My God under her breath. Hell yea James Brown all the way. Quinn's people she had been texting and calling start coming through the door.

-Hearing people call you fat

Sometimes it hurts, Sometime you have to stop

And hold that precise life and say no-

"This is offensive, who are these girls?" Artie questioned staring at the ladies.

-We are the unwed mother ship connection

And that's what we are here to sing about-

_This is a man's world, this is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl_

You see, man made the cars to take us over the road  
Man made the trains to carry heavy loads  
Man made electric light to take us out of the dark  
Man made the boat for the water, like Noah made the ark

This is a man's, a man's, a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl

Man thinks about a little baby girls and a baby boys  
Man makes then happy 'cause man makes them toys  
And after man has made everything, everything he can  
You know that man makes money to buy from other man

This is a man's world  
But it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl

He's lost in the wilderness  
He's lost in bitterness

Everyone got up and hugged all the ladies after their performance. Mercedes sat back stunned. That was good, really good. Mercedes couldn't help but think that Quinn had a little sex appeal while angry

Quinn was in the library working on some homework. Mercedes looked around and took a sit next to her.

"Mercedes I'm so sorry" Quinn started the conversation.

"You may not be a minority but you certainly get how it feels sometimes." Mercedes said

"I'm nine months, you had to deal with this your whole life. People making ascensions, calling you names. I seriously can't understand why you don't feel like yelling at people sometimes?"

"What's the point of getting angry?" Mercedes questioned

"Because it's infuriating "Quinn answered with a bit of tone. "I hate all the looks I get from school. Don't even get me started on Puck's mom"

"You're not angry, you're hurt. You just need some place where you can dig all that rag. So it's decided, Saturday you move out of Puck's house and you move in with me" Mercedes spoke. Quinn looked into her eyes. She was shocked but amazed that she wouldn't have to deal with Puck or his mom. "I already talked to my mom about it. My brother went off to college and we have an extra room"

"Mercedes…"Quinn would get up and squeeze her to death

"It's cool. Us sister got to stick together right." Mercedes bit her bottom lip. Quinn was suddenly tempted to kiss her big lips for some odd reason. Mercedes put up her hand in a fist and Quinn bumped her and followed through with a little jazz hand.

Saturday rolled by faster than imagined. Quinn was pack last night after New Directions 'Give Up The Funk' number to Vocal Adrenaline. The looks on their faces were priceless. During the number Quinn and Mercedes were close to each other giving glances and smiles ever so. Quinn knocked on the door. Mercedes' mom greeted her with open arms. Mercedes joined and gave her a tour.

Quinn was now in her new room, unpacking some of her clothes. She wanted to see Mercedes room and thank her again for letting her move in. She heard some Usher bumping through the door, so she opened the door with silence.

Mercedes was fingering herself and moaning slightly at the pleasure. Quinn didn't lose eye contact to the woman pleasuring herself as she shut the door quietly. There was a pink vibrator next to her. She moved so swiftly, of course Mercedes had 'Daddy's home' blasting so it was easy to sneak in. She grabbed the sex toy and sat next to her. Mercedes felt the bed move slightly,

"Damn, Quinn!" Mercedes opened her eyes and covered herself. "I was…uhh"

"You don't need this" Quinn said throwing the vibrator to the floor she readjusted herself and ran her soft fingers up Mercedes' thigh.

"Quinn, I'm not into girls." Mercedes told with little breathe

"I just want to help, that's all" Quinn said circling Mercedes' vagina, and putting her two fingers in her, Mercedes gasped and put her head back. Quinn put a third finger in and started thrusting her fingers in and out. She stopped for a second and circled the wall of Mercedes'. Mercedes gave a sight groan and thrusted her hips against Quinn's hand. She had come on Quinn's fingers. She looked into Quinn's eyes and saw that look of dirty sexy pleasure in return. Mercedes took her hand and licked up the mess. Quinn moaned quietly. Mercedes trailed up Quinn's flower dress and outlined her crotch. With two fingers, she took Quinn's underwear off and circled her like she had done earlier.

As Mercedes' fingers entered Quinn moaned and bucked her hips. Offensively Quinn hadn't got off in a long time. Mercedes moved her fingers in rhythm with the music. Clutching her fingers against the walls of Quinn every other time. The other girl put her hand on Mercedes' shoulder and rested her head on the pillows. Her hand got a tighter grip every time Mercedes scratched her walls. She soon comes to her. Quinn got up and picked her underwear up. And before opening the door she looked back.

"You sure you're not into girls?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty damn sure. All we did was fulfilling our sexual needs." Mercedes answered.

"You're right. But that was hot," Quinn smirked and walked to her room. Mercedes got some shorts on and sat on her bed thinking about what just happened.

_Damn I think I'm falling for a white girl_

* * *

Ta Da! So...tell me did you like it? did you love it? did you hate it? Was the pairing weird for you?


End file.
